


Cheater, Cheater

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [37]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Jay has suddenly began arriving late to his dates with Audrey. This is odd, but even stranger, he has started to dress nicer and actually fix his hair. Audrey begins to come to her own conclusions, and after he shows up with red lipstick on his forehead, her suspicions are practically confirmed. But is it what it seems? Jaudrey or Jay x Audrey, and Core Four family feels.
Relationships: Audrey Rose & Carlos de Vil, Dude & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Audrey Rose (Disney), Evie & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay (Disney), Evie & Mal (Disney), Jay & Carlos De Vil, Jay & Mal (Disney), Jay/Audrey Rose (Disney), Mal & Audrey Rose (Disney), Mal & Carlos de Vil
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Cheater, Cheater

Audrey tapped her foot anxiously, looking about somewhat frustratedly as she searched for a particular vehicle coming down the road. She furrowed her brow, checking her phone as she realized that Jay was late. Again.

It was a beautiful Tuesday afternoon after school at Auradon Prep, and Audrey was awaiting her boyfriend Jay’s arrival so that they could go on their date that was scheduled after her classes. So far, he was running late by a good twenty minutes.

Audrey sighed deeply, wishing that she was already out of school and that her senior year would hurry up and get over with so that she could have dates with Jay any time that they felt like it without having to bend to the school’s times.

But, running with that hypothetical line of thinking, what good would dates anytime be if Jay didn’t get there on time?

She froze as she heard the sound of a large motor approaching. Audrey stepped forward a bit and peered down the street, hoping it was finally him.

To her immense relief, there was Jay driving up to the front of the school, his large Ford Raptor shining in the sunlight as he revved the motor to show off a bit. She rolled her eyes, feeling simultaneously very relieved about him getting here finally and somewhat irritated with him for taking so long.

He stopped the truck in front of her, revving it especially loudly now that he was right beside her. Jay then rolled down the passenger seat window with that wide grin that always made Audrey’s stomach flutter against her will.

“Hey, Foxy. Need a ride?” he flirted with a wink, and Audrey just huffed in response as she opened the truck door and stepped up onto the bar at the bottom of the truck that helped her to get into the lifted-up vehicle. She got in the truck carefully and shut the door behind her.

He grinned at her winningly, and she knew what he was expecting, but she wasn’t aiming on giving it to him just yet.

She narrowed her eyes, unimpressed, but then she suddenly noted that his hair was perfectly shiny and manicured into a neat ponytail at the base of his neck. She furrowed her brow, wondering why in the world he had fixed his hair so nicely. He never wore a ponytail unless it was for a formal occasion.

He had certainly never worn it for _her_ that way. With her, he always let his hair hang loose and free, which she didn’t mind, but she did sometimes wish he would put a little more effort into it.

Which made her wonder… Why did he put effort into it today?

“Don’t I get a kiss for swooping in and keeping you from having to spend extra time moisturizing your hair because of the hot sun glaring down on your perfect locks?” he asked mischievously, and Audrey was shaken a bit from her stupor of skepticism. She pursed her lips at him, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re late,” Audrey pointed out, and Jay simply smirked in response.

“Better late than never,” he told her, and the princess couldn’t help but smile in response to his ridiculous grin and attempts to cover up the fact that he was obviously in the wrong here.

He raised both eyebrows, looking at her hopefully, and she sighed before reaching over and tangling her fingers in that disturbingly perfect hair as she pulled him across the armrest between the seats. Once he was close enough, she wasted no time in kissing him firmly.

She honestly didn’t know what was up with his hair, but she really didn’t think there was any reason to worry. Despite the fact that he never dressed up like that for her.

It was all just fine.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was all just fine until he was late once again.

This time, they were supposed to be meeting up at the park. Audrey had already had her butler Alfred drop her off at the park so that she could save Jay the trouble of having to pick her up. However, it didn’t seem that Jay was moving any faster today than he was the other day.

She was facing the park as she found herself yet again waiting for him to arrive.

To her surprise, there were arms wrapped around her waist suddenly. Audrey jerked, shocked at whoever had the audacity to suddenly come and grab her as they had. But when she turned to meet sparkling, warm brown eyes, she knew exactly who it was, and she relaxed a bit in his hold as he pressed his forehead against hers. She looked into his eyes unimpressed.

“You’re late. Again,” Audrey announced, and he just chuckled.

“Keep it up, and you’re going to sound like a broken record, babe,” Jay joked.

“Keep it up, and you’re going to look like a broken record,” she shot back at him, half-serious.

He grinned before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss. Audrey shut her eyes, unable to hold a grudge quite as effectively as she would have liked as his hands grabbed at her waist tightly.

After a moment, he pulled away with an easygoing smile, and Audrey had a chance to fully look him over. Her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed that not only was he wearing that new hairstyle, but he was now sporting a smart button-down shirt as well as a pair of leather pants.

This was exceedingly strange. She had never seen him get ready for a date in this manner, much less one that required casual attire.

He never got dressed for _her_ like that.

But what if he was getting dressed for someone else like that?

Audrey immediately despised that idea and turned it down, yet it still stuck with her stubbornly despite her best efforts to the contrary. What if he really was hanging out with some other girl? It would certainly explain his sudden change of dress and his recent lateness.

“What is it?” he asked, suddenly looking somewhat concerned as he eyed her. She forced away her frown in favor of a large, falsely cheery smile that didn’t quite meet her eyes.

“Nothing! Just got lost in thought for a minute,” she assured him, pushing away the doubts as well as she could in favor of occupying her mind on the present and on spending time with him. He looked at her somewhat strangely, but let it go before long, presumably choosing to believe her.

As soon as he had looked away for a moment, her smile fell a bit as the thoughts worked hard to rematerialize at the forefront of her mind.

Jay would not ever cheat on her. He loved her. He had said so himself.

But if she knew this, why did she feel so crummy about the entire situation?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Her suspicions were practically confirmed, however, when a certain incident occurred a few days later.

Audrey was heading up the stairs of Mal’s castle where Jay, Carlos, Mal, and usually Evie lived. Evie didn’t always live there, but she spent most of her time there, so it mostly counted.

Either way, she was supposed to meet Jay and watch a movie with him at his place. She finally reached the top of the stairs, and she strolled down the hall, knowing that Jay’s door was about halfway down it.

She passed by several servants, and she made sure to smile and wave to each one. Audrey was in a good mood today despite all of the recent issues she had been having with Jay.

It had been several days since she had last seen him, and she had used much of that time to reflect and think about things. Logically, Audrey knew that Jay would not cheat on her, and she guessed that it was likely as a result of past failed relationships.

But she had now officially decided that everything was fine and that she was being a little too dramatic over everything. She just needed to have a little faith in Jay and in their love.

Audrey finally reached his door and she knocked. There was absolutely no sound, and she immediately assumed that he was likely not there yet. She furrowed her brow, remembering that he had said to simply go in and wait if there was ever a time when he wasn’t inside and they were supposed to be meeting. It was against her upbringing that emphasized privacy and respect for others’ homes, but she guessed that since he had given her permission, it would be alright.

So Audrey went inside and shut the door behind her, entering the apartment in the castle.

Sure enough, Jay wasn’t there, and she was fully expecting him to get there late once again. Audrey sighed slightly in resignation before heading into his living room to look for a movie that they might enjoy. Audrey flipped through the titles and finally settled for one with some romance and with some action as well.

She then turned on the television, aiming to watch something for a moment while she waited on him to arrive.

Audrey snuggled a bit into her seat, but before she could get too comfortable, someone suddenly barged in the door. Audrey jumped a bit at the sound, and she looked to the person, realizing it was Jay. Once again, he was dressed nicely, and his hair was neat. He looked up and suddenly realized she was on the couch.

Jay grinned at her somewhat guiltily, and the corners of her lips tugged a bit as he approached.

“Well, I guess I’m just destined to be late,” he expressed with a slight laugh, and she was just about to return that smile when her gaze suddenly homed in upon a certain sight on Jay’s forehead.

She felt a blow to her gut as she recognized the distinctive mark of red lipstick. Audrey swallowed hard, standing up quickly as her knees shook a bit.

She was right. He was just like all the rest of them. He was no different than Chad or Ben. He was cheating on her just like they did.

Audrey felt her stomach twist uncomfortably as he paused there in front of her, eyeing her with that familiar love and concern in his eyes. Or at least what she had thought was love and concern.

“Audrey? What is it?” Jay questioned, reaching a hand out to her, and she stepped back quickly, shying away from his touch as she stepped over to the opposite side of the sofa so he couldn’t reach her quite so easily.

He furrowed his brow, and she just shook her head swiftly, trying to hold back the tears that she felt coming onto her rapidly.

“I have to go,” Audrey told him, attempting valiantly to keep strength in her voice. She swiftly headed for the door, hearing him calling after her, and she just hurried faster. She wasted no time in opening it and slamming it behind her.

She then ran as fast as she could for the outside of the castle, hoping that he hadn’t made the decision to follow her. Audrey could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks as her heart ached intensely with the fresh stab of betrayal.

Before long, she found herself in the courtyard, and she hurried out toward the gates of the castle, her pure desire to get away keeping her feet moving.

She just reached the other side of them when she found she couldn’t hardly make herself run any longer. Audrey stepped backward until her back hit the stone of the wall. Audrey closed her eyes as she slid down it, her eyes shut tightly as she tried to keep away the impending sobs.

Audrey wiped at her cheeks as the tears fell in a constant stream, dripping down her face uncontrollably. She tried desperately to think of some way that she could have misinterpreted, but her mind kept coming up blank in the way of answers.

She heard him calling from the courtyard. He had actually followed her out, but he no doubt had no idea where to begin looking for her. She didn’t bother returning his yells, instead feeling her heart ache even more with the sound of his voice.

Audrey sniffled hard, closing her eyes as she tried to figure out why in the world that he would ever do this to her. She loved him dearly, dare she say with almost everything that she had, but he obviously didn’t care enough about her to even be honest with her.

Her body shook as she tried to contain yet another snivel. He was still calling, and she just shook her head, hoping he wouldn’t find her there.

After a long time, his voice drowned out into nothing as he grew farther away from her. She breathed heavily, trying to get ahold of herself.

And as she had time to think, she realized that there was no way that she would know the answer to this problem.

But there were three people who would.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“He did what?!” Evie demanded as she gaped at Audrey from the girl’s place on Evie’s sofa. Mal was sitting on the other side of the pink princess, looking something between horrified and disbelieving. Carlos was on the opposite couch to theirs with Dude in his lap, and he appeared completely bumfuzzled at Audrey’s most recent admission.

Audrey had just come over to Evie’s house where she was practically certain Mal would be and where she was mostly sure that Carlos would be hanging out as well. She knew that the other VKs would know about Jay and his whereabouts much better than she. They always were a tight knit together family and were completely inseparable.

Audrey attempted valiantly to keep herself together, but it was very hard with Evie’s hand rubbing comforting, slow circles on her back with that motherly manner that she had about her. Even Mal with her hand gently on Audrey’s knee was enough to nearly bring the princess to tears.

“He came into the apartment, and he had red lipstick on his forehead,” Audrey told her, her lip trembling a bit as she tried her best to avoid crying on them. Mal shook her head carefully, locking her gaze with Evie as she tried to think of anyone that he could be going out with. Evie gazed at Mal in return, wrapping a comforting arm around Audrey.

“Wow. I just… Wow. I never thought Jay would ever do anything like that to you,” Carlos pointed out, and Audrey bit at her bottom lip a bit as she took in his words.

“Yeah, you two are like spaghetti and meatballs!” Dude announced, and Carlos nodded in agreement, scratching the fur on top of the mutt’s head fondly.

“Guys, are we sure Jay even did what we think he did? I know Jay, and I know he’s absolutely crazy about you, Audrey,” Mal spoke her thoughts aloud as she glanced at the members of their currently assembled group, and Evie just looked down somewhat sadly, stroking Audrey’s hair gently.

“I don’t know, M. Red lipstick on his forehead? That’s pretty condemning,” Evie expressed regretfully, and Audrey could easily hear in the bluenette’s voice that she didn’t want to believe it was true.

“But who does he know that wears red lipstick?” Mal asked, and Audrey furrowed her brow, shaking her head as she considered Mal’s very thought-provoking question.

“Besides Eves, there’s nobody. And they’d definitely never do that,” Carlos expressed in disgust, sticking his tongue out a bit and wrinkling his nose at the thought. Evie and Mal mirrored his expression at the mere thought of Jay and Evie together like that. Audrey almost wanted to giggle at the lot of them, but her heart was so overtaken by sadness and hurt at this moment that she couldn’t quite bring herself to do it.

“Unless it’s Sarah White,” Evie pointed out, narrowing her eyes at the very mention of the girl’s name, and Mal snorted at Evie, reaching over and patting Evie’s cheek affectionately before placing her hand on Audrey’s back beside Evie’s hand.

“I’m pretty sure he’s not after her, E. He hates her with a passion. Almost as much as you, Audrey, and I do,” Mal explained with a slight laugh before quickly sobering as the mood seemed to set back upon her. She sighed slightly, looking down at her feet.

“Can you guys talk to him, please?” Audrey somewhat brokenly requested, and all three of them immediately expressed varying forms of agreement.

“Of course, Thorn. You know we will,” Mal assured her, moving her free hand over and squeezing the princess’s hand as she used that nickname reserved especially for Audrey. Audrey just nodded to them, smiling slightly in subdued gratitude.

However, before they could get any further into this conversation, the front door suddenly opened.

“Evie? Mal? Carlos? Are you guys there?!” Jay called as he wiped his feet on the mat set before the doorway. Audrey shrank back a bit, feeling Evie’s arm slightly tighten around her and Mal’s hand crunch Audrey’s own in a death grip. Carlos turned around to face the other boy, his arm on the back of the couch. Dude put his front paws up on the backrest of the sofa as he watched Jay carefully.

Jay’s eyes widened as he realized that everyone was there and staring at him. He gaped at the lot of them before it finally seemed to dawn upon him that Audrey was sitting there with Evie and Mal and looked like she was barely holding herself together.

He immediately looked immensely concerned, and he started to head over to the group.

“Audrey! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Are you okay? Why did you head off in---”

“Sit down, Jay,” Evie commanded, her voice lacking its ordinary, comforting warmth. Jay’s eyes widened as he gaped at the four people and the dog. Dude, in immediate response to Evie’s words, obediently sat down. Carlos gently stroked the dog’s back as he glared at Jay disapprovingly.

“Uh… What did I do?” Jay questioned, and Mal shook her head as she snapped her fingers and pointed to the seat next to Carlos that was across from the three girls.

Jay looked at her strangely but complied with her gesture as he went around the edge of the couch and plopped down next to Carlos. Dude stepped over into Carlos’s lap, and the de Vil boy patted the dog while watching Jay carefully. Jay looked at the dog and the other boy with some trepidation, and ultimately decided to turn his attentions to the girls.

“Do you know why we’re all sitting here?” Evie questioned, and Jay looked at each of the expressions around him. He furrowed his brow in thought as he bit his bottom lip slightly.

“Umm… You’re playing charades, pretending to be the King’s council, and leaving Audrey out of the game?” Jay asked uncertainly, glancing between the three girls before settling his gaze upon Carlos questioningly as he wordlessly inquired if he was correct.

“Nice guess, but no. We quit that after Evie kept cheating and trying to look at the cards,” Mal deadpanned with only a hint of any humor in her voice, and Evie shot Mal a disapproving glance but Mal just shrugged in response. Evie pursed her lips, but quickly returned her attentions to Jay as she glared quietly.

“The false accusation aside, Mal’s right. We’re not playing charades. We’re here to talk about what Audrey said you have done to her,” Evie told him, and Audrey watched the boy as his expression shifted from uncertainty to pure concern and worry.

“Wh-what happened? What’s wrong?” Jay demanded worriedly, his eyes wide as he looked at his girlfriend. Audrey swallowed as she realized that he almost seemed like he might come closer to her.

“Jay, Audrey says that you came to you guys’ date with red lipstick on your forehead,” Mal informed him, and Audrey could almost feel the anger and hurt radiating from the purple-haired girl. Mal had known Jay for the longest and was therefore the most injured by his betrayal of them.

“And they say I’m a dog,” Dude suddenly piped up, and Audrey’s eyes remotely shifted to the dog for a moment before returning to meet Jay’s gaze. Jay looked suddenly very confused as he stared at the lot of them.

“Red lipstick?” he questioned, his voice somewhat small as he furrowed his brow and considered Mal’s earlier statement.

“On my forehead?” he added, appearing even more bumfuzzled as he looked down at the floor in thought. However, after only a moment, his eyes widened in recognition and he gazed at Evie.

“It was her,” Jay pointed to the bluenette, and Audrey’s gaze snapped to Evie. Mal raised an eyebrow as she glanced between the two oldest members of the Core Four. Carlos looked exceedingly disgusted, and Evie was just sitting there with her jaw slackened in surprise.

“Me?!” Evie squeaked. “When did I do it?!”

“Do you remember this morning?” Jay asked, and Evie suddenly looked very thoughtful. Audrey looked back at her boyfriend skeptically, not sure what to think at this moment.

“Oh! Eves insisted he had a fever this morning, and that was when she felt his head!” Carlos called out suddenly, and they all looked to the de Vil boy. Audrey furrowed her brow as she took in that new thought.

Evie suddenly looked very sheepish as her memory seemed to jog. Mal had now let go of Audrey’s hand and almost looked as if she would laugh as she leaned back against the couch.

Audrey was completely shocked at this development. Jay really wasn’t cheating on her, and it was just Evie being her usual caring self? It almost seemed too good to be true.

She scanned her mind quickly, trying desperately to ensure that there were values in this equation that didn’t add up. Unfortunately, she immediately thought of Jay’s sudden change in dress.

“Well, why have you been dressing so nicely lately? And fixing your hair so perfectly?” Audrey demanded, not sure if she wanted to know the answer but finding that she definitely needed to know it.

“Once again, it’s E’s fault. She’s been holding him down, brushing his hair, and making him change whenever she even thinks that she hears that you two have a date,” Mal explained with a wide grin. Evie gaped at Mal with just a hint of offense.

“I was just trying to make him presentable!” Evie cried, and Mal chuckled under her breath, finally allowing herself to enjoy the situation a bit more.

“Evie, I told you to stop mother-henning. It never ends well,” Mal finally told the bluenette, and Carlos laughed aloud in response to the somewhat older girl’s statement.

“But, M!” Evie protested immediately, and Audrey somewhat zoned out as she looked at the boy across from her. Jay was looking at the two girls that were currently engaged in playful argument, but he turned his gaze to her quickly.

He offered a slight smile to her and she suddenly felt relief wash over her as she realized that it had all been just a giant mistake. However, just after that, there was an immense guilt that overcame her. How could she have doubted him? That was so terribly unfeeling of her. Especially after she had so often been the sufferer of the effects of unfeeling people.

Audrey glanced to Evie quickly as the bluenette started scooting closer to Audrey in an attempt to get nearer to Mal. Audrey shared a meaningful glance with Jay, trying to signal to him to come with her.

He looked at her somewhat questioningly, but as she stood up, he quickly got the message. He got up with her, and she started out toward Evie’s back door. She could hear his footsteps not too far behind her, and as they exited the house, those footsteps were soon all that she could hear.

She slowed down significantly as she started to stroll through the grass. He hesitantly approached her from the side, walking parallel to her. Audrey could feel his gaze upon her, and she swallowed a bit, spotting a bench around the edge of Evie’s house over at the firepit.

Audrey headed over to it, sitting down carefully. Jay mimicked her movements, resting next to her as he placed his elbows on his knees and looked over at her quietly. They silently sat for a few moments, and she knew that he was waiting for her to speak first. He was always understanding that way.

“Jay… I’m so sorry that I ever doubted you,” Audrey expressed, their eyes meeting. She felt her heart ache as she watched him nod, a serious expression on his face as he eyed her.

“I was so horribly stupid, insensitive, and rash,” she told him, and he just watched her, neither agreeing with her statement nor disagreeing.

“I should’ve never doubted you. You’ve always been so understanding and kind, and I’m just always just the selfish, bratty princess,” Audrey told him, trying to hold back the urge to sob as it truly dawned upon her just how horrible she had been to him in her quickness to make assumptions.

“I’m so sorry,” she finished, turning her head away from him in shame as she closed her eyes.

After a few moments, however, she felt a gentle touch to her chin, and he turned her head back so that she was facing him. He was now sitting up straighter and was leaning near her as he held her chin gently, making her look at him.

“Hey, you’re not a brat,” Jay assured her, stroking her chin with his thumb as he searched her face. He then met her eyes once again. Audrey swallowed as she studied him, wondering what he was going to say next.

“You were a little rash, but I completely understand. You’ve had a bad time with guys, and I know sometimes my old reputation can precede me,” Jay expressed somewhat sadly as he shifted his hand so that it was cupping her cheek. Audrey immediately shook her head in negation, reaching up and grabbing at his wrist with both hands as she held onto him firmly.

“No, that wasn’t it at all. It was entirely because of me and my own insecurities,” Audrey explained to him, and she saw his eyes soften. She set her jaw a bit as she considered what she was about to admit.

“Jay, you are the greatest boy that I have ever known.” She was seriously putting her heart on the line, but she was almost completely certain that he wouldn’t disappoint her.

Sure enough, his eyes lit up slightly at her words, and he brought up his other hand to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. He then rested that hand on her bare cheek as he gazed at her.

“I love you, Jay,” she confessed, and he just grinned at her before leaning in. She closed her eyes in anticipation, waiting for his lips to meet her own. He kissed her softly, and she couldn’t help but smile a bit against his lips. She trailed her hands up his arms, resting one on his shoulder as she brought the other one up to the back of his neck to tangle in his hair.

However, they suddenly heard a scream, successfully pulling them from their own little world.

They both jerked in surprise and pulled away from one another, looking behind them as Evie, Carlos, and Dude charged out the back door with Mal right behind them.

Evie was giggling and squealing like a madwoman and Carlos was laughing like crazy with Dude barking insanely as they all tried to escape Mal. It was a rather ridiculous sight to witness Evie actually running and Carlos skittering around as he was with Dude on his heels. It was even more humorous when one actually realized that Mal was chasing them.

“M! No, don’t get us! We’re good!” Evie cried, and Mal stayed right behind her as she pursued the taller girl.

“Oh, I beg to differ, dear sister! Don’t you remember your statement about me being hopeless without you keeping me in line?!” Mal demanded, but she was laughing, and it was easy to see that she was just having a good time messing with Evie.

“What did me and Dude do?!” Carlos yelled between laughs as he ran around behind a tree. However, Evie and Mal were right behind him, and he had to take off running once again.

“You agreed, and the dog’s your sidekick!” Mal explained quickly as they zipped across the grass, heading for the front yard. They soon disappeared, their voices ringing out as Mal chased them.

Audrey and Jay blinked and shook their heads, chuckling at the two girls, the boy, and the dog. Audrey turned her gaze to look at Jay, and he returned his eyes to hers.

“Oh, and, um… I love you, too,” Jay expressed with a grin, and Audrey smiled widely as they both leaned into one another, hopefully not to be interrupted this time.

And as their lips finally connected once again and he scooted closer to her, pulling her nearer, Audrey couldn’t help but think how glad she was that it all was a big misunderstanding.


End file.
